Where in the World is Ivan Braginski!
by Of Manga And Men
Summary: Belarus has been on a world wide hunt for her Brother, will she finally corner him in Japan or will she find something better? Rated T for the violence in the later chapters. I unfortunately do not own any of this. Changed the rating because I thought to save the adult themes for the sequel yes there will be a sequel
1. Chapter 1

**_Belarus' PoV_**

I was sitting at a café in Paris; it was a warm sunny day. To think my search for Onii-san would take me all around the world, he sure is determined to avoid me, I wonder why? Well any way Francis is on his way telling me he has some information a of Onii-san's whereabouts. That's when I see him, a tall blonde man with that always perverted look on his face, he sits down across the little café table from me.

"So Natasha I hear you're looking for Ivan" He asked

"Yes, I have been searching for him for quite some time" I replied bluntly.

"Well I would be willing to five you it for a little…" He gave me a perverted grin when he said that.

"If you want to keep that attached to your pelvis I'd suggest telling me where Ivan is" I threatened. He was taken and started shaking; apparently he knew how frightening I could be.

"L-last I h-heard he w-was i-in J-Japan" He stuttered, I smiled evilly as I left the money for the croissant and tea and left storming off to the airport.

**A few hours earlier Japan's PoV**

*Knock Knock Knock* I went to answer the door to find Ivan was standing there looking around nervously. "Oh hi there Kiku, could I ask you a favor?" he asked flustered my face turned to a frown, how could this man who took parts of me and ask me for help? I sighed "I will help you Ivan-san on the condition that you give me back the Kuriel islands"

"Sure, sure anything just hide me from Natalia" He said hurriedly, I grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bamboo forests behind my house smiling because I get my body parts back "keep running through the forest it stretches for miles" I told him, he took off without another thought.

**Back to present time**

Another knock came at my door, this time I found a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eye, wearing something similar to my cleaning out fit, she was very pretty actually. She barged in with a very scary knife drawn "Where is Onii-san" she demanded. I look at her and smile sweetly "you must be Natalia, I will tell you where Ivan but you can't tell him that I told you where he was" she nodded and I pointed her in the direction of the bamboo forests. She smiled and waved as she ran off into the forest yelling for her brother, when I saw that smile I felt my heart flutter.

**Belarus PoV**

I ran off into the bamboo forest, every time bamboo got in my way I just cut it down with a solid slash from my knife. I look back to see that I'm creating a path through the bamboo, I keep running hoping to spot Onii-san, half hours, then hours passed I couldn't find him. It was getting dark so I went back to Kiku's house; I hoped he didn't mind me staying for a night or two while I looked for Onii-san. Besides, there was something about him that made my heart skip a beat and I want to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Japan PoV**

It had been hours since Natalia had gone looking for her brother; I look through the peephole in my door only to stumble back to se Natasha was there. I opened the door and she walked in "Uhm, Kiku would it be ok if I spent the night here?" she asked. I blushed,

"Uh… well sure, but what about clothes?" I asked

"It's fine, I've been traveling a lot to find Onii-san, so I have clothes on my plane I will be back" at that she walks out the door and heads off to the air port.

**Belarus Pov**

I finally arrive at the air port, but I don't see my plane, I thought they must have moved it somewhere off the run way. I found one of the maintenance men, barged up to him and grabbed him by the shirt,

"Where is my plane?" I demanded "it has a Belarusian flag on the tail." The man broke down instantly, I guess he wasn't used to this sort of thing and meekly replied

"A big Russian man with a scarf took it!" I tossed him aside as tears started to form.

"Why Onii-san, why would you abandon me here?" I whispered to myself. I ran back to my car and drove back to Kiku's house.

**Japan PoV**

I was finishing up on the dress I was making for Natalia when she busted through the door crying, she full on tackled me with a hug, I could feel my heart pound against my ribs and my face turn crimson.

"Natasha? What is wrong?" I managed to blurt out.

"O-Onii-san, he- he" she said through the sobs.

"He did what Natalia?"

"He di-ditched me and to-took my plane!" I stood there mortified, I knew Ivan was willing to do just about anything to get away from Natalia but this was not like him. I stood there for what seemed like eons as I held the now quiet girl in my arms, I then remembered the dress I made her.

"Natalia close your eyes and hold out your hands" I said quickly,

"O-okay?" she replied back through her blurry eyes and stuffed nose. She closed her eyes and held out her hands as I went to retrieve the dress.

**Belarus PoV**

I trustingly closed my eyes as the Japanese man ran off into another room; I really hoped he was going to abandon me like Onii-san. I waited a few minutes before I felt a cloth in my arms.

"Okay, now open your eyes!" he said enthusiastically, which I thought was strange for him because he was usually so collected. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw, it was a beautiful short sleeved, red dress with a green ribbon around the middle and a decorative trim similar to the one on my flag.

"Oh Kiku! This is amazing," I exclaimed, feeling the tears come back "this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He pointed me in the direction of the nearest bedroom to put it on. A few minutes later I was standing before him in the dress he had made me.

"Nata;iha," he gawked "you look amazing." At this I blushed and looked down,

"You are the one who made the beautiful dress," I said trying not to look up at his handsome face.

"no really, you do, in fact there is only one thing missing," he said and he walked up to me and replaced the bow in my hair with a unbelievably white bow, "there now it's perfect." Before I could consciously register what was happening I wrapped him in a big hug, I looked up at his face, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. Here's where the romance starts people._**

**Japan PoV**

I stood there for what felt like ages as Natalia's lips met mine, out of instinct I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt hers wrap around my neck. Another minute had passed and I looked at Natalia, standing there in my arms and to me she looked gorgeous.

"N-Natalia?" I stuttered, I cursed myself for my impediment.

"Yes Kiku?" she replied back in a voice completely opposite of what she used when I met her, before it was rough and demanding, now it was soft, caring, even shy. I took a deep breath and continued my question.

"Why did you kiss me?" she seemed taken aback by this and I felt my face get warm "It's not that I didn't like it, it's I just wanted to know why." More tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Because, because you are the only one who has ever shown this kind of kindness to me besides Katyusha, Onii-san always runs away from me and all the other countries cower from me," she said between the sobs "but you, you didn't even flinch when I barged into your home, you gave me a place to stay for the night, and you even gave me this beautiful dress and lovely bow." I tightened my grip with one arm and stroked her cheek with the other. I smiled and looked into her eyes,

"Funny thing actually," I said "that was my first kiss, and even now while I'm talking I feel this emptiness on my face, I would be content if I could feel that feeling one more time today." Her tears stopped as we leaned in for another kiss.

**Belarus PoV**

During that kiss, the house was slipping, no, the world was slipping from my view. All I could see was his face and all I could feel was his lips against mine, when we finally released I could feel my lips and my heart begging for more.

"Natalia?" I could faintly hear a voice "Natalia?" it was Kiku's and I snapped back to reality.

"Yes Kiku?" I said still quite dazed,

"I said I think it is time we go to bed, you can have my bed if you want." He said.

"Oh um sure thank you Kiku but I don't have a nightdress," he walked to what I assumed was the guest room and brought back a nice blue nightdress.

"I made this along with the dress." He told me, I could make out that slight pink color in his cheeks; I giggled and took the nightdress to go change into it.

"Thank you Kiku." I said and went to change and go to sleep for the night.

**Japan PoV**

My blush deepened when she left to go change, I decided to go to sleep too. I walked into my room to see Natasha without the other dress on and putting on her nightdress. Faster than a bullet train my face turned crimson and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness the last voice I heard was hers making sure I was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning Belarus PoV**

I wake up the next morning to find myself lying in a very large and comfortable bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep tending to Kiku, I looked up and saw him sleeping peacefully strangely enough with a smile on his face. Getting up I noticed I never put on the night dress Kiku gave me, I put it on and went to make some breakfast. I went into the kitchen and started looking for the food I decided to make something that he would like, so I decided to make some sushi. I looked anywhere I could reach for ingredients, it really frustrated me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I reached for the knife at my ankle and turned around to see Kiku standing there. My face turned a deep crimson when my eyes met his, I put away my knife.

"Are you okay Natalia?" he asked

"I-I'm fine, I was just wanting to make you some breakfast" I noticed his face turned a bit pink at the thought.

"You are frustrated by the fact that you can't find anything to cook with right?" he turned and flipped a switch and there is a clacking and whirring, "go ahead open the cabinets." I open the cabinets and sure enough there is food nearly falling out of the cupboards. "I use a hidden panel system to hide food from animals and thieves."

"Oh, well thank you for helping me," I said and then shooed him out "now you go somewhere else I want your breakfast to be a surprise." I closed the door behind him and set to work making some sushi, being the only Japanese food I know how to prepare.

**Japan PoV half an hour later**

I heard Natalia call from the kitchen that the food was ready and I took my place at the table. She opened the door with her foot and came out carrying mountains of sushi. I stood there and gawked as she placed plate after plate of varying sushi on the table.

"Itadakimasu" I said and picked a piece off the plate with my chopsticks as she looked eager to hear my opinion. I took a bite and it was honestly the best sushi I had ever eaten, I quickly scarffed down that piece and grabbed another.

"I assume this means you like it?" she giggled, I regained my composure to reply

"Yes, it is quite honestly the best sushi have tasted. I have to ask, how did you get so good at cooking?" I asked and motioned her to join me at the table. Her expression saddened slightly.

"I've practiced day after day to be a good wife for Nii-san, I made sure I could cook him the healthiest tastiest meals, I've gotten my cleaning ability down to within a centimeter of perfection, and yet I do not understand why he keeps running away from me." Her tears started to reappear and I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see a pretty girl cry." I said and she blushed. Then I heard a knock at the door, I got up to answer it, it was Ivan! Natalia followed me to the door,

"Kiku who's at the do-"she didn't finish her sentence and stood there awestruck as Ivan then looked panicked, he bolted for the bamboo forest with Natasha running after him screaming "ONIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAN!" I saw that Ivan had his pipe and knew Natasha left her knives at the bedside table, I quickly ran and got my katana and ran after the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Japan PoV**

I was weaving in and out of the long stalks of bamboo looking for either of the other two nations. I stumbled into a clearing and saw Ivan, I guess Natalia lost track of him.

"Why did you come to my house Ivan? And why did you bring your pipe?" I yelled at him,

"I had come to give you the documents for the Kuriel islands, and I brought my pipe in case that little nut job of a sister, and good thing I did! If she caught me I would have bashed her head with the pipe and knock her unconscious." He said, when he said this I clenched my fists.

"Just give me the papers and get the hell out of here!" I yelled my voice quavering with anger. He walked over and took papers out of his pocket and handed them to me, I looked over them, and then Natasha came bursting out of the trees and bear hugged Ivan pinning all but the hand wielding the pipe. I looked up in time to see Ivan hit her with the pipe and she went limp, he kicked her aside and I just snapped. I ran up and punched Ivan across the face,

"What the Hell is wrong with you, that woman loved you no matter what you did to her and this is how you repay her?! By knocking her unconscious and kicking her body aside," I threw the papers in his face "you can keep your faulted papers, you can keep my parts for all I care but you will pay for hurting Natalia!" I drew my katana and faced him. He smirked and rubbed his jaw where I hit him.

"You don't get it do you? That girl belongs in a mental institution, she chases me without end, and for what? To marry her older brother, that may bode well with Arthur or Francis but not with me." He replied, his voice rising with each word. I swung my katana and he just blocked it with his pipe, I kept swinging with no real plan other than to kill.

**Belarus PoV**

I started to come to, my head was throbbing. I faintly heard the clash of metal in the distance; I looked up to see Kiku and Ivan fighting. I wanted to scream to tell them to stop but my voice wouldn't work, all I could do was just sit there and watch the two men fight.

**Japan PoV**

I was tired, every muscle in my arms were screaming for me to stop but I could see that Ivan was tired as well. I calmed my breathing and rushed towards Ivan and he rushed towards me. As we passed I drew my sword and sliced, but I felt a powerful hit my chest. I flew back and hit a tree while Ivan collapsed with a gash cut across his chest.

**Belarus PoV**

I was finally able to get up, I looked between Kiku and Ivan trying to decide who to help. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and called up Ivan's boss and then gently picked up Kiku gently and took him back to his house.

**A few hours later**

Kiku finally was starting to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked

"You're back in your home, you've suffered a few broken ribs from that last hit Ivan gave you, and Ivan was hauled off back to Russia to get his chest sewed up," I replied "You were very brave to fight Ivan like that." He blushed at that and then winced. "Careful, you need to take it easy; I'm honestly surprised you only broke two ribs." I tucked him in gently and kissed his forehead before going to getting him the leftover sushi.

**One Year later Japan PoV**

It has been one year since the incident between Ivan and me, Natasha had stayed to take care of me I only need six months for my ribs to heal but Natasha didn't want to go after that and she's been living here in Japan with me ever since. I was sitting at the table enjoying my breakfast, when Natasha comes in still in her night dress. I blushed still not used to seeing her in something that is so exposed, even though officially we were dating.

"Kiku sweetheart," she sighed

"Yes Natalia?" I replied

"Get used to it." She winked and went to go to change into a dress. I propped my head on my arm and stared off after her.

"I love that woman." I said


End file.
